In Loving MemoryDiscontinued Gomen!
by ShiawasenaKo
Summary: Miroku and an expecting Sango, with the help from Inuyasha and Kagome, must try to defeat Naraku before its too late. Chapter 5 is up
1. Preperation, Loving Sango

Sleepy eyelids lifted, his sight revealing the woman beside him, cradled comfortably in the blankets. Her brown hair was spread over her delicately framed body. She had a look of peace on her face. Under it all, the slightest hint of a smile. He let out a sigh. She was perfect. The man let a smile cross his face as he slipped out of the bed. It was a good time, and he knew he'd not disturb her slumber.   
_I'll let her sleep a while_, he thought. _She needs it._ And so he left the room, stepping into a hallway, and into another kitchen like area. As normal, he sat down cross-legged. _It's almost time_, he continued in thought,_ I'm so nervous... I know she must be at least twice that. Ah, but what a wonderful woman she is...   
_ His stare into dreamland ended abruptly, with the quick call of his name. "Miroku, quit your daydreaming. We got work to do." Inuyasha complained. Miroku glanced over to the hanyou sitting at the opposite end of the table. He sighed ruefully towards him. "Always out to kill a man's dreams, aren't you Inuyasha..." he said flatly to the hanyou. Inuyasha stood up, sending a dangerous glare towards Miroku. Miroku only smirked. He knew his relationship with Inuyasha as any. He wouldn't harm him. His smirk was accompanied with a light chuckle.   
"My apologies, Inuyasha. Please, sit back down." Miroku had a way of persuading like no other, and effortless for a fight, Inuyasha sat. Inuyasha crossed his arms in his traditional way, closing his eyes. "I can tell we're close, Miroku. We should really go and get that shard..."   
Miroku eyed him. "Who, exactly?" Inuyasha blinked, "You and me. Kagome can come if she wants, and Sango," he paused, "Sango... can stay here. Safe."   
Miroku once more eyed the hanyou. "Inuyasha, you know I much dislike the idea of leaving Sango here. Alone none the less. I think I'd rather stay here."   
Inuyasha looked upon the houshi with a slight glare. "I can't do this alone! Kagome's not that much of a help. If you haven't noticed yet, I do the primary battles!"   
Miroku stood up, stepping over to the corner of the room, picking up his staff, which made a light jingle. "Inuyasha, I do believe you just asked for my help. I need a few moments to think it through, and not to mention get a nice breakfast for my darling. I'll return before long." Miroku then took a step outside, but paused, peeking his head back in. "And I do believe that Kagome-chan just heard that comment." With a smirk, he stepped out again. Inuyasha paused, then sighed, saying nothing.   
Miroku walked into the busy street with a bit of a smirk left on his face. _That Inuyasha_, he pondered, _he knows he loves Kagome-chan, but just won't say it. Ah, well. I suppose it'll be revealed someday..._ With a smile, he stepped up to a vendor child in the street, standing by a large wagon of items. The little girl looked up at him.   
"Oh, good morning, Houshi-sama. Can I help you?"

Miroku kneeled down, his eyes focused on the young child. "Yes, indeed. I'd like two Fuji apples, and an orange, please." The little girl nodded, stepping to the other side of the cart, where she climbed up on a stool, reaching across the other fruits to get the apples. The tucked them between her forearm and her chest before reaching for the orange. It seemed like as soon as she had grabbed onto the fruit, she started wobbling falling backwards. Before she knew, Miroku had grabbed her, placing his hand under her back. Expecting to hit the ground, the child opened her previously clenched eyes one at a time, seeing the smiling houshi.   
"Be careful now. I'm sure the last thing your mother wants is you falling and breaking an arm." Miroku helped her stand back up as she climbed down from her stool, handing him the three fruits in a small basket. It was cheaply made, as he could see, but he shrugged it off, handing the young girl a small pouch from the pocket in his sleeve. "That should cover it. Have a nice day now." he said calmly, stepping back towards the inn.   
Miroku looked up into the sky with a slight smile. It really wouldn't be long. He started reflecting back on his memories, broadening his smile.   
Once more, he was quickly called back from his dream world, this time, to the shriek of a woman. It was instinct that turned him back around, spying for the source. More loud noises came from another building, the one he stood just ahead of. The houshi stepped forward, and into the building, noting now that it was a bar like place. He looked around, seeing a man holding one of the tenders by her arm. She seemed to be uncomfortable, having the man pull her in like he did. Miroku sighed, stepping over, changing his tone of voice to a certain cold one.   
"Excuse me, but I must insist that you release this woman. Immediately." he said daringly. The man, who was obviously drunk from the way he smelled, looked up at the newcomer with narrowed eyes. He didn't let go. Miroku brought up his staff, smacking it down hard onto the man's wrist. With a yelp, he let go, pulling his hand close to him. Miroku glared at him. "That is no way to treat a woman, understood? Now be nice, and don't let me catch you again committing this act." He turned to leave. The man would remember the houshi.   
One of the bartenders tired stopping him for a quick thanks, but Miroku held up his hand to his chest, in a prayer, the sign for a goodbye. The bartender nodded, watching the houshi leave. Miroku sighed. It seemed rude, but he had a good reason... he wanted to get back to the inn. To his Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the inn, Sango opened her eyes. She gave a slight moan of protest to the sun, taking in a deep breath. Sango placed her arm to the side, expecting to find a nice, soft Miroku there. She opened her eyes when she felt the spot was cold. With a slight grunt, she sat up, stretching. "Houshi-sama..." She stood up, with a little bit of effort, and walked herself over to the mirror that sat neatly on top of a dresser in the room they had rented. Sango's eyes stopped on her stomach. She smiled softly at it. The belly was quite large, obviously, it would be soon. Suddenly, she paused, looking down at it. With a soft giggle, she put her hands on her stomach, almost cradling it, in a way. "Good morning to you too, baby."   
Sango then reached down, grabbing a hairbrush from the table, taking it to her nightly locks. It was a quick job, getting it back into its normal low ponytail. She looked about then, nodding when she laid eyes on her civilian outfit. Sango stepped over to it, placing her hand on the stomach part of the clothing. A few stitches had been made in the side as temporary extenders. The stitches were uneven on the first part of one, but then straightened as it went on.   
Miroku had done it. Sango giggled, changing into the clothes. With a light sigh, she stepped out of the room, into the hallway, and down to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Where it all Began One Sunny Day

"You could be a little nicer, Inuyasha!" Kagome retorted. She crossed her arms angrily at the hanyou, closing her eyes "I am helpful! Like that one time, while battling Naraku, and you can't deny it!" Inuyasha cringed momentarily, slamming one hand down on the table in front of them.   
"I didn't mean it like _that_, Kagome! You're so stupid!" Kagome turned back around glaring at him. "What?! You... You... SIT!" she cried.   
And Inuyasha fell...   
And Inuyasha sat there for a moment, glaring angrily up at Kagome "What'd you do that for?!" he sat back up, turning himself around, so that he didn't have to say anything anymore. It was normal for the two.

Sango heard it from the hallway, pausing before she entered. She didn't want to come into the room smack in the middle of their fight. When she entered, she acted as though she heard nothing of it. After all... no one wanted to have Sango be stressed. Kagome put aside her anger, looking over at Sango, smiling. "Morning, Sango! How are you?"   
Sango turned at her and smiled. "Tired," she said, yawning, "what about you?"   
"Good. Miroku went out a little bit ago. He should be back soon." she said with a smile.   
"Okay. Thanks Kagome." She smiled and sat down across from the two. Miroku often did this. Left early, got her a nice breakfast, and then came back with it, whenever possible. They had stayed in this town for five months now, and it just seemed like yesterday when Sango found out that she was carrying Miroku's baby. Smiling, Sango started reminiscing about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango awoke one fine morning on the ground next to their burned out campfire. She felt funny, ever since Miroku had asked her to love him, be with him forever, and she agreed. Standing up was almost difficult for her, for she became dizzy, and suddenly, a feeling overcame her. She rushed to stand up, leaning over into a bush, losing whatever the contents were in her stomach. She hadn't been feeling well for almost a week. Unsteadily, she sat back up, closing her eyes. _What's_ _wrong with me_, she thought. _I don't understand. I was fine a week ago, and now... I feel horrible. It's a good thing that we're almost to Kaede's village. I think I'll be paying her a visit..._ As Sango looked over, she saw a patch of white cloth, dampened, being held in front of her, with a concerned looking Miroku behind it. She took it thankfully, wiping her mouth.   
"Sorry..." she apologized. Miroku smiled lightly, shaking his head, kneeling next to her, resting his staff against his shoulder.   
"Think nothing of it, Sango. I want to help you." he said. Sango smiled at him, a loving look in her eyes. Miroku offered her a hand, which was taken, and together, they stood up. Miroku's touch was so gentle. He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing them softly against her pale skin. "Now, good morning, my love."   
Sango blushed at his actions, placing her hand on her cheek, as if to try and hide it. "Oh, Miroku..." Miroku only gave a slight chuckle as he entwined his fingers within hers, and they started off. Inuyasha and Kagome had already gone, Miroku explained, he wanted to let her sleep to see if she'd feel any better. Sango smiled at him as they walked the forest pathway, seeing the trees, hearing their leaves rustle in the winds. It was a soothing feeling.

Before long, the couple had climbed over a hill, now looking onto a quiet village they called a temporary home. It was where they stayed when they weren't in the forest, generally. Most of the time, they had come here for Kagome to go back to her own time, and to restock of course. The two stepped down into the village, seeing some familiar faces and giving a slight wave to them. It wasn't hard to tell that Kagome and Inuyasha had already reached Kaede's home, where they slept at night.

"I'm going home, whether you like it or not Inuyasha! We need to get some more medicine, and I have a huge test this week! I haven't studied at all for this... I'm so gonna fail it..." Kagome gave a moan of distress, with a heavy sigh.   
"I don't see why you even try anymore, Kagome. You're not even there half the time anyways..." Inuyasha had once more crossed his arms, shaking his head. Kagome gave him a hard stare, standing up. "I'll be back in like... two days, Inuyasha. Just... make use of yourself somewhere." With that, and a quick wave to Kaede, who sat and watched the two squabble, Kagome stepped outside, walking down the pathway to the old well. She hadn't seen Miroku and Sango standing not more than a block away.   
Miroku shrugged. "Ah well... Inuyasha will most likely be irritable for the next two days..." He let out a sigh. "Just what we need, right Sango...?"   
Sango nodded slightly, closing her eyes. "I wish they'd just get over themselves and admit it... Inuyasha worries about her so much."   
Miroku lowered his head some, closing his eyes. "And Kagome gets worried sick when he battles... and gets injured... which he seems to do quite often."   
Both of them gave a light chuckle, continuing inside. Miroku's guess was right. Inuyasha sat in the corner, with his arms crossed angrily, grumbling about Kagome leaving him there. Miroku gave a hello to Kaede, sitting down in front of the hearth. He closed his eyes, finally letting out a relaxed breath. It had been a while since they had a nice bed to sleep in.


	3. The Announcement

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango found herself nervous suddenly. _I hate feeling like this!_ she thought, _This is ridiculous! I can't even bring myself to sit, without feeling nauseated... Oh, what am I gonna do?_ Her eyes looked up to the village priestess Kaede.   
"Um... Kaede?" she said softly, "May I speak with you?"   
Kaede looked up to the demon exterminator, nodding. "Certainly." she paused. "Please come this way." Kaede stepped over to the door, walking into the fresh air, outside. Sango followed her out, placing her left hand over her right elbow, letting her right hand swing there. The two started a stroll around the town.

"So what is it ye wished to speak to me about?" Kaede said, smiling to the demon slayer. Sango gave her a light smile that faded as she started thinking. "Well, Kaede, I'm not sure, but I haven't been feeling well lately. I get sickly almost every morning, and I've been feeling strange. I'm also so very tired, and not to mention... um... a little bit... Well... I have a lot of mood swings. I wanted to know if you think it's a sickness."   
Kaede chuckled lightly, smiling at the young girl. "Kagome told me of ye and the monk's new relationship... Might ye think that has something to do with it?"   
Sango froze in her steps. "You... don't mean..."   
"Aye, I do, Sango. I have seen many things in my day, and have told many people that have experienced the same as ye have, that they were to be parents to a beautiful child. It sounds all too familiar to this old woman's ears."   
Sango paused, thinking back. "I don't... I mean..."   
"Tell me Sango..." Kaede interrupted, "Have ye had your womanliness as of yet?"   
Sango blinked, thinking back. It had been absent. She hesitated to answer, for the subject was slightly touchy. It almost made her angry, which seemed ridiculous when she thought about it. "No... I haven't..."   
"Then congratulations, Sango." Kaede said, starting to leave Sango behind, stepping towards the farming area of the town.

Sango stood there for a moment, flabbergasted. She and Miroku were going to be... parents? It took her a moment to start analyzing that fact. After so many times of smacking him, hitting him, yelling at him, and even a hit with her Hiraikotsu, it finally happened. She was going to be a mother. Suddenly, Sango felt an incredible sadness fall over her. _I treated him so horribly, and yet he still loves me?_ She found herself with tears running down her face, sniffling. _I have to apologize to him, and tell him what's going on..._ Sango took a while to get back to Kaede's house, staring at her stomach practically the entire time. By the time she got back, the tears on her face had dried. She looked up at Miroku, who was still sitting, but talking to Inuyasha now; her vision blurred again. More tears were on the way. Miroku caught sight of this, suddenly looking very concerned. "San—"   
Before he could finish, she threw herself on him, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Miroku! I'm sorry for being so mean to you all this time, I'm so sorry!" This continued for a few moments, with a stunned Miroku comforting her, telling her it was all okay. Inuyasha was just as confused at Miroku was, never seeing Sango be so emotional. She was fine earlier.   
Sango eventually picked herself back up, using her sleeve to dry her eyes. "Miroku, I have something I need to tell you, right away, but I want Kagome to be here... Inuyasha?" she turned to him. Inuyasha blinked, reeling back some, as if he expected a mood swing to hit him as well. He made an acknowledgement noise in response. "Can you go get Kagome? Please?" she finished. "And please hurry about it?"

Inuyasha nodded, standing up. "Sure... if its important... I don't like going to get her without a good excuse." Sango put her hand up, stopping all argument. "Its important, Inuyasha."

With a nod, Inuyasha bolted out of the house at full speed, leaping right towards the well. After much argument with Kagome, he finally brought her back into the house, slung over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. This brought a chuckle to Miroku and Sango. Sweet relief. Kagome sat, staring crossly at Inuyasha, making the occasional comment about him. When everyone had settled down, Sango took in a deep breath. "... Everyone... I'm sorry. I need to say that now. I know I've been a bit of a burden, and I know I was at first. I hope that's better now." She turned to Miroku. "... Miroku, you've... done a lot for me. And I thank you for that... And now... you and I are together. You asked me once if I could give you a child... Today, I'm telling you that I can..." she paused, "and am right now..." She let the moment sink in a moment, seeing the gaping stares from everyone. "... Well done, Miroku. You're going to be a daddy."

Miroku's mouth sat agape. He shook his head, as if he didn't believe his ears. "Wh-what? I'm gonna... you're..." Sango nodded, averting her gaze for a moment. This was one of the hardest moments in her life. Miroku sat for a moment, staring at the floor. Slowly, he grinned. "I'm gonna have a child..." Sango looked up at him, with a gentle smile. He was taking it better than she expected. Miroku stood up, laughing as he clung onto Sango, smiling. "Oh, my love, we're gonna be parents! I can't... I can't believe it!"

Kagome smiled at the two. They were meant for each other. "Congratulations! That's so great!!" Even Inuyasha joined them, his own version of a smile on his face. "Nice one, Miroku."


	4. Taking Time Off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was so long ago_, Sango thought as she smiled. _So much has happened over that period... It won't be long before the baby is born, I think._ Her thoughts swirled. What would they name it? What would it be? So many questions came to her mind. It was almost overwhelming for the to-be mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sighed of relief when he passed the final house before he got back to the inn. He was glad to be back, see his Sango. His beautiful Sango. The mere thought of her sent a warm feeling to his heart, as a content smiled crossed his face. With no further delay, he stepped though the wooden doors.

Inuyasha was first to notice Miroku was back, thanks to his demon senses. He turned slightly, giving Miroku the look that normally gave regards. It _was_ Inuyasha after all… Sango snapped out of her dream world, back into her perfect reality as she struggled and wobbled, attempting to get up. Kagome, noting Sango's immense battle, turned and waved.

Miroku looked upon Inuyasha and Kagome, giving them a quick bow, then turned to his wonderful Sango, placing his hand flat, as if he were laying it on a table of air. A notion for her to stay seated. He would join her momentarily. Stepping up to a bowl full of water, Miroku dipped one of the apples in it, washing it off. Kagome had suggested that it was a good idea, and Miroku would do anything that would keep Sango safe. Miroku paused, looking over his shoulder at Sango, his eyes loving and content. "I picked up three Fuji apples and an orange. Would you like one, Sango?"

Sango nodded "Fuji apple, thank you, Miroku." _He takes such good care of me…_

Miroku gave her a quick thumbs up, "Peeled?"

"Yes." Sango replied quickly. Miroku went to work, peeling away at the apple. He finished it quickly, for he had much practice at this. Miroku took it over to her, sitting down. Sango took the apple from him, setting it on the table, while she threw her arms around him, as best she could at least. Miroku chuckled to himself, placing his arms around her gently. It felt so comforting, holding her like this. Why, a year ago, it would be a shy act, but over time, they'd become very close. Sango would even kiss him in front of the other two, not gloatingly of course, but still! It would have never happened a year ago. Miroku spoke in a soft tone, still holding onto her delicate frame. "Good morning, dearest." Sango looked up at him with a smile.  
"Morning… How are you?" Miroku smirked. "Wonderful. How could it be any less? And what of you? Did you sleep well?"

Sango nodded. Miroku took one of her hands, then placed his other hand on her stomach, leaning down. "And what about you?" he said, beaming. Anyone could tell it was from pride. Miroku gently kissed her stomach, then straightened himself, looking at Sango, who apparently thought this was the cutest thing in the universe. She gave him a slight laugh, still holding onto his hand, taking her breakfast in the other.

Kagome sighed helplessly at the two, shaking her head. They were so adorable. She could only wish someone _else_ would do something that cute every once in a while. She chuckled silently in her head. Inuyasha was never one to make any sort of move, unless it was in a battle. Once more, she gave a sigh of helplessness, looking over at Miroku and Sango. "So, according to the calendar and books I've picked up from the future… you're due any time Sango. Maybe a week, was it?"

Sango looked over and nodded. "Yes, a week or so… I can't say I'm not nervous."

Miroku closed his eyes, bowing his head in agreement. "Indeed…"

The hanyou across the table gave a scoff. "Hmph. I don't see why… It's just a baby. So what?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "You're so insensitive! If I were about to have a baby, what would you be doing!?"

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened as they pin-pointed onto her. "I'd probably be wondering why the hell _you_, of all people, would be pregnant!"

That was it… the final straw for Kagome. Both Miroku and Sango averted their glance. This wouldn't be pretty. Her eyes raged in a flame as she stood up, quick as she could. "You… big… JERK! Sit!" And once more, Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "I could get any guy if I wanted to!" she paused, "Or… I could just go to Kouga-sama… I'm sure he wouldn't mind having me around…" She said it teasingly, which probably wasn't the best course of action, for Inuyasha's eyes once more lifted to her in anger.

"Fine! You do that then, see if I care!" and he stormed out.

Miroku waited a moment before he spoke, letting the moment sit. "Don't let him get to you, Kagome-chan. You know Inuyasha… he's protective of you, and you bringing Kouga-sama into the conversation… well, you know. He takes things very serious."

Kagome sighed lightly, placing her elbows on the table. "I know. I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't use the prayer beads like that either. He probably doesn't appreciate it?"

Sango chuckled lightly. "Probably?"

This brought a light snicker between the three of them. After a few moments, Kagome stood back up. "I'll go apologize… now I feel bad." she said with a smile. And with that, she stepped outside, in search for Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. Miroku smirked, placing his hands on the sides of her arms, pulling her closely to him. Sango loved being in his arms like his. It was comforting to the soon-to-be mother. Miroku placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it just slightly. The two remained silent, almost afraid to shatter the moment with words. It was nice with just that.

The next week and a half was certainly busy. Inuyasha had gone around with Kagome collecting any shards they could within the vicinity. They would come back at dark, or shortly after, depending on if Inuyasha had spotted a new demon or not. Miroku stayed with Sango, except for the few moments he went to get breakfast, or something along the sorts.

Sango was honestly growing somewhat impatient, waiting for the baby. She often looked down onto her stomach, hoping that it would come right that moment. Nights even became long as some cramping hit her, causing sleep to be interrupted. In the days, Sango always found herself wanting to eat. She knew it wasn't normal, for she had been eating continuously before, but now it was just ridiculous! Miroku reassured her when the emotions of a pregnant woman would take over, but it was still stressful.

"Please, Sango. Sit down. I'll get your pillow, and you can just relax. I'll get everything you ask of me." Miroku was saying to her one late afternoon. She sighed, finally taking a seat after many trips of getting up, moving around, searching for a non-existent object, and trying to fill her food craving.

"I'm sorry, Miroku," she apologized. "I just feel as though I need to be doing something. You know how the baby gets to me now. It wasn't so bad in the first trimester."

_So she thinks_, a voice said to Miroku in his head. He chuckled silently, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Instead, he shook his head, sitting up.

"It's no worry, dearest. I'm as restless as you are."

Sango nodded. He was right. They were in this together. For the moment, she'd be quiet. Night passed without interruption, other than the occasional bathroom break for poor Sango, and morning came with bright drops of dew illuminating the blades of grass.

It would be a nice day.


	5. The Arrival

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat up, using her hand and a cloth to wipe away the sweat that had formed on her brow. It was a nice day, and she was outside, picking some beautiful flowers for the innkeeper. The innkeeper had been so nice to let them stay, especially with Inuyasha there. _No offence to him_, Sango thought, _but_ _he can certainly be a pain sometimes._ A movement in her large belly suddenly distracted her thoughts from Inuyasha. _I'm going to have my baby soon…_ The thought scared her. She shook her head, trying to shake off the troubling feelings. _We haven't really even discussed a name for the baby. Basic ideas had come up, but… Oh, Sango. What are you doing to yourself?_ Sango paused, with a light smile. _You don't know what the baby will be. Of course it'll be hard to discuss a name! _

Smiling scornfully, Sango struggled to stand up fully. It had been a struggle for a long time now. She wrapped her hand around the handle of the basket of flowers, Sango started towards the inn. The flower garden wasn't too far away, and she could tell Miroku certainly wanted a little break. He may not have said it, but she knew.

Sango stared up at the brilliant blue sky. It was a beautiful day. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind surrounding her, lifting the stands of her hair, trying to carry them away. The sun warmed her skin. It was nice. And Sango smiled.

Her smile faded though, when a sudden twinge inside of her made her pace come to a halt. Eyes widening, she looked down at her stomach. Was this it? Was this what Kagome had talked about when she mention Sango's water breaking? So many thoughts rushed through Sango's head, bouncing off of every direction. Lately, she had been feeling so many 'contractions' as Kagome had called them. They had different terminology in this Era. Placing her hand on her pregnant belly, Sango looked up, her amber eyes blurring with the light sting of tears. She could only think of one thing to do, one thing to say. One thing would make it all better.  
"Miroku!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was sitting when he heard the sudden cry, and he was instantly on his feet, bolting out of the door. He looked down the path, seeing Sango on her knees, a toppled over basket with flowers strewn everywhere next to her. She looked shocked. Miroku sprinted to her, fast as his human legs would carry him. He came to a sliding kneel next to her, placing his left hand on her shoulder.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"

Sango was breathing a bit deep, panic-stricken. Who wouldn't be at this point? She lifted her eyes to catch onto his, holding them steady. "Miroku, I think I'm about to have the baby…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours passed, in which Miroku stayed with Sango through her labor pains. Miroku held onto her hand, his other on her shoulder, supporting her, telling her she could do it. It was almost done, according to the priestess that was in the room, helping deliver the child.

"Almost done, Sango." Miroku brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Sango offered as light a smile as she dared. She was actually very moody from this. Who wouldn't be? It was painful, and not to mention had lasted several hours.

Finally, there was a sudden burst of tears, as the priestess pulled up a small child. Sango laid back in relief. Oh, it would be wonderful to fall asleep and actually relax for once. It was done. No more morning sickness, no more backache, no more waddling! Sango smiled to that. A worry had abruptly come over her though, as she sat back up, looking over to the middle aged priestess. She had just dunked her new baby in a bowl of water, remaining silent. Glancing at Miroku, who had his eyes set upon the baby in the priestess's arms, that he was just as anxious to hear what would be said as she was.

After what seemed like ages, the priestess turned around, holding the newborn in a soft blanket. "Congratulations," she said to the two, "a healthy little girl."

In unison, they released a sigh of relief. The priestess brought over the baby, handing her to Sango, who leaned back, looking down onto the girl. Miroku smiled, leaning over Sango's shoulder to view the child as well. There was a long silent moment, where they both just sat in amazement. It was Miroku who broke the silence.  
"She's so tiny…" he said, softly. The baby was still making small noises, almost like a cry. Sango nodded, letting her smile grow.

"But she's so beautiful… What will we call her?"

Miroku sat up a little, looking onto her. "Well… I'm not sure… We had the one name…"

"Araya?" Sango offered. Miroku gave a nod, but paused. "I don't know though… She doesn't really look like an Araya…" Sango nodded. "I know…"

Again, there was a soft, quiet moment between the two. Miroku was staring up at the ceiling and Sango at her new baby girl. She couldn't believe it, honestly. After nine months of making, she was holding her baby. Her and Miroku's baby, which made it even better.

"What about Sekeyo?" suggested Miroku. Sango paused. She glanced at him briefly, then back down.

"Sekeyo… I like it… Sekeyo… It's perfect for her." Sango lifted one of her hands, supporting the baby in the other. Carefully, she lifted the baby's hand, looking at her little fingers. Miroku once more came up leaning his head on Sango's shoulder. "Our daughter, Sekeyo. I love you Sango…"

Sango giggled lightly, placing a light kiss on Miroku's cheek.

"You must be tired," he said. "Why don't you rest?"

Sango looked down, concerned about the little one. "But what about—"

"I'll take care of her. Rest, my love." Miroku slowly lifted Sekeyo from Sango's arms as she relaxed, nodding with a smile. Miroku looked down to the girl, with a light smile. Life would be a little different now, but he wouldn't mind. _Look at you,_ he thought, _you're gonna be the most beautiful little girl in the world... and all the guys will want to love you. They gotta get through Daddy first, don't they, Sekeyo?_ Miroku chuckled at the thought. _Daddy... _Slowly, he brought the girl up as he leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. Miroku then glanced over at the almost asleep Sango, flashing her a smile as he stepped out of the room, into the hallway. To Sango, that was the most beautiful image to fall asleep to, with a content smile on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Well, as you can tell, there's the introduction of Sekeyo. It was so hard deciding what to give the two! Name and gender... Big thanks to Jessie for helping me out with that!! I couldn't have decided without her!_


End file.
